Seeking The Truth
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Turk agent Jace Salutare is one of Shinra's most promising agents. However, due to misbehavior, he has been placed on all future assignments with a member of SOLDIER- 2nd Class Operative Zack Fair to be precise. With these two as partners can they find the answers to the questions they seek? Can Jace discover the secret to his powers? Rated T just in case. Please review! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Notice:** Except for the beginning here, this story will be told through the point of view of the OC, Jace. I will occasionally change this from time to time, and when I do it will be with the heading: (Point of View Change: _) with blank being the character I am changing it to. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Seeking The Truth**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Office of SOLDIER Director Lazard, a week before the beginning of Crisis Core…_

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Lazard nearly yelled, glaring at this current insubordinate. SOLDIER 2nd Class operative Zack Fair crossed his arms, looking away. "Hey, I had no idea the entire thing would blow up!" he protested. "But there is the fact that you didn't check to see if it would or not," his mentor, SOLDIER 1st Class operative Angeal Hewley, pointed out. To this Zack said nothing, but merely huffed and bowed his head. At age sixteen Zack possess spiky black hair and short bangs that framed his face, along with the trademark glowing blue eyes that all Soldier operatives possessed. His build was tall and well-built, and he unlike other 2nd class operatives he wore a dark blue uniform, gloves and boots with a standard issue sword.

Angeal stood with his arms crossed, his face set in a frown. At 25 years old he was taller than Zack, and his build was even more muscular. His hair was black as well, but slicked back except for two bangs on the sides of his face, and a fair amount of stubble that he had always seemed to have. He wore a black SOLDIER 1st class uniform, with the one exception being a large Buster sword he carried on his back. Lazard sighed, placing his head in his hands. He had blond hair that was kept back and blue eyes with glasses, and wore a suit composed of a dark blue jacket, and white shirt, pants and gloves and a light blue tie. The tension in the air was palpable, and the director rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Zack was currently standing in the Director's office for a very simple reason: he was in trouble. Zack had been assigned to assist transporting a large shipment of mako to the Shinra Headquarters, where it would be made into Materia. The shipment had made it into the city, but then a surprise ambush of troops from Wutai had attacked intent on stealing the shipment. Zack and the accompanying infantryman had succeeded to holding them back, but while they did so one Wutai soldier had snuck behind them and planted a faulty Firaga Materia in the cart, before dousing it in gasoline and pouring a trail back away from the field of battle.

Zack had noticed the trail and hit it with a Fire spell, checked to see if the faulty Materia had been planted. So while the trial caught fire, reaching the Wutai solder and caused the gas can it had was holding to explode, it also caught the hidden Materia ablaze, and the faulty construction of it made it the perfect explosive. "An entire shipment of mako lost. All because you didn't check! Shinra is short-handed on materia as it is!" Lazard said angrily, looking back up to glare at Zack. To this Zack still said nothing. In his defense, he had been too focused on the battle to think of such a thing, but that was the whole reason he was here- he hadn't thought to check.

Angeal was also silent; Zack had to learn from his mistakes. No one said anything for a long time, until Lazard sighed heavily and lied back in his chair. "Well, there's no good ranting about it anymore now. That being said, some form of disciplinary action must be taken," he said. At this Angeal looked up. "And what do you have in mind?" he asked. Zack stared him with complete shock and outrage, but he ignored it. As he said, Zack had to learn. And being punished for something had a way of making you remember things. "I'm not sure. Something more than just extra guard duty, or cleaning the bathrooms. We need something that will stick," Lazard said, taking out a folder from his desk and flipping through it.

For a few minutes there was only the sound of flipping paper, until Lazard stopped at one page and read. And as he did, his eyes grew wide with inspiration. "That's it! Perfect!" he exclaimed. Before Zack or Angeal could say anything, he reached for the company phone on his desk and dialed a number. Less than a second later it picked up. "Afternoon. This is SOLDIER Director Lazard. Could you possible bring Agent Vallis to my office? I've found a way to take care of two birds with one stone. Yes. Yes. Very well. I understand. Thank you," he said, and hung up. "What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking?" Angeal asked. "And who's this Agent Vallis?" Zack added.

Lazard smiled. "Agent Vallis is one of Shinra's most promising Turk agents, and was recently found guilty of an act of insubordination- the details of which I shall not reveal- and we have yet to determine what his punishment might have been. And now that you've acted out as well, I've developed the perfect solution: starting now, the two of you will be working together on missions until you have both been deemed rehabilitated," he explained. Zack's jaw dropped, and Angeal even looked faintly surprised. "A SOLDIER and Turk operatives working together on assignments _regularly_? Are you sure, Director?" he asked.

He nodded. "The President and I had already been pondering the idea, and now is the perfect chance to "give it a try" as the saying goes," Lazard said. Angeal thought about this for a moment, before shrugging. Zack was still in the same position as he was, but quickly fixed it. "Great. Just great…" he muttered under his breath. Zack had no quarrel with the Turks or anything of the sort, but being forced to work with someone because of one mistake was not something he liked the sound of. Before he could give voice to these thoughts though, the door behind him hissed open. An infantryman appeared and said "Sir, I have brought Agent Vallis, as you requested."

"Thank you," Lazard said, nodding his head. The infantryman nodded and left, and in his absence the Turk agent walked in, allowing Zack and Angeal to get a look at him. He was tall, about the same height as Zack plus just a few more inches. His skin showed a slight tan and was toned and muscled, not a lot but enough for it to be seen despite his suit. Over the suit and around his neck was a necklace with a pendant. The pendant was a pair of metal wings, one white and one black. His hair was a messy brown that reached the tips of his ears, and his eyes were a sea-blue that spoke of both intelligence and awareness. At his waist was a sheathed sword with a cross hilt and black leather handle, the word "Potentia" inscribed on the sheath.

"Gentleman, I'd like you to meet Agent Vallis," Lazard said, motioning for them to shake hands. Zack grumbled and stuck out his hand, which the Turk took and shook, his grip cool and firm. "Nice to meet you. Vallis is my codename; my real name is Jace Salutare," he said, his tone just as cool and rather direct. "Zack. Zack Fair," Zack said. Lazard opened his mouth to speak, but Jace held up his hand. "Let me guess, Director. Zack here did something he wasn't supposed to, and you've come up with some punishment he doesn't like. And based on the fact that you wanted me here, I'm guessing that whatever it is, I'm getting the same treatment for my own punishment?" he asked.

Lazard blinked in surprise, as did everyone else. "Actually, yes. Did you gather all of from plain observation?" Angeal asked. Jace nodded, smiling. "You'd be surprised what having a keen mind can tell you," he said. Lazard smiled and looked Angeal. "You can see why he's our most promising agent. Not including his habit of getting in trouble," he said. Angeal nodded, and Lazard spent the next few minutes explaining his plan to Jace. When he was done he asked "Well? What do you think?" Jace shrugged. "Personally, I think just about as much of it as Zack does," he said, jerking a gloved thumb at said SOLDIER operative. "But then again, I don't have much choice, do I?" he added.

The Director smiled again and nodded. "You're beginning to catch on fast. It will take a few days for the paperwork to make it official, but starting next week the two of you are partners. Any questions?" he said. Jace had none and shook his head, while Zack did the same. During the whole exchange he had said nothing, and with that he was able to fume in silence until he wasn't as angry. "Very well then. Dismissed," Lazard said, turning his attention to the papers on his desk. All of them prepared to walk out, but then Lazard said "Not you, Angeal. I still need to speak with you." Zack and Angeal looked back at him, but Angeal nodded Zack turned back forward, walking out.

Jace was standing in the hallway, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I know that this is certainly what neither of us wanted, but if we're going to have to work together for Gaea-knows-how-long, we might as well learn some about each other," he pointed. Zack grunted, crossing his arms. He still didn't like the idea of this, but he had no choice so he might as well try to enjoy it. "Alright. Got any place in mind?" he asked. Jace nodded, relieved. "In fact I do. There's a bar in Midgar that just opened. Why don't we grab a few drinks and talk?" he offered. Zack nodded; he rarely drank, but after this he might make that rare exception. "Okay. Let's go," he said.

* * *

Back in Lazard's office, Angeal stood in front of the Director's desk. "Okay, we're officially alone. What did you want to talk about?" Angeal asked. Lazard looked at him, all traces of whatever good emotion he had gone, replaced with seriousness. "There's another reason why I wanted Zack and Jace to work together. I know your attention to detail, and so I have a job for you. Observe Jace and give me a report on his condition every other week," he said. Angeal blinked in surprise, and before he could stop himself he asked "Why?" "There's a reason Jace is Shinra's most Turk agent. And it's not because of his sense of logic or willingness to follow orders," Lazard said.

"The reason is because his body has altercations that make him different from other humans. Not only is his mind sharper than normal, but he possesses added speed, endurance and, most importantly, the power to cast magic. Without materia," he said. Angeal gasped, staring at the Director in disbelief. "Magic without materia? Are you serious? How is that even possible?" he asked. "That's the thing: We, we meaning Shinra, don't know. Jace was living in Nibelheim until reports of his abilities appeared, and when we did the whole town was placed under quarantine so we could search for the cause. Jace and Shinra came to an agreement. If he carried out orders as a Turk operative, the quarantine would be removed and Nibelheim would become virtually free of Shinra activity.

"Another part of the agreement was that whilst under of surveillance Jace would have a supervisor who would give reports of his condition every other week. His previous supervisors were Professors Hojo and Hollander, but after the incident that landed him in this situation both refused to work with him, particularly Hojo," Lazard said. "And so you want his new supervisor to be me?" Angeal asked, to which the Director nodded. Angeal sighed, before deciding that he had no choice as well and nodded. And truthfully, he was curious as to seeing Jace's abilities as well. "Very well," he said. Lazard nodded his thanks and dismissed him, and Angeal walked out.

At the bar in Midgar Jace smiled, having just told Zack of a delightful little time when he had been riding a chocobo through his home town of Nibelheim and fallen prey to rare wandering Tonberry/ Luckily both he and the chocobo had been saved by young lady from there named Tifa, who Jace later became friends with. "She was really good-looking, and had a heart of gold to go with it. Too bad she already had it in for someone else," Jace said, staring at his glass. "Really? Who?" Zack asked, intrigued and ever so slightly intoxicated. Jace smiled and winked, but didn't say anything. That was another thing Zack was quickly learning about him. Jace never lied or gave partial information; he either told you the truth or said nothing at all.

Quickly the two were becoming partners indeed.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter of Seeking The Truth. I hope you all like it, and next chapter the actual storyline will begin! I just have one question for you all: what length do you want each of my chapters to be. Two-thousand words, or three-thousand? Please, let me know.

GS Phoenix: I hope you like the way I portrayed this and your OC.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Notice:** Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update; my computer crashed and I need to take it to the shop. I posted this using a computer of my friend's, and until it get's fixed I have access to only it and the student computer labs. But I will work even harder, and so, here are the fruits of my labor!

Artorias19: I'm glad to hear that you decided to read my fanfiction, and here's the next chapter of it.

Zexydemyx66: Thanks for helping me determine the chapter length.

Guest 1: Let me just say that he won't be pleased.

Gry17: I'm not sure about the teacher/student idea, but I can make it so that the two are acquainted.

Princessanastasiaromanov646: Glad to hear it.

Guest 2: You are indeed onto something there.

And so, here we go!

* * *

Ch.2 First Assignment

As Zack, Angeal and I rode along in the helicopter, we were given the details of our latest missions. "_Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93 II. The train is currently headed to Midgar Section 8. A SOLDIER and Turk operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3... 2... 1... mark. Begin mission_," the pilot told us. I unbuckled myself and stood, pulling my gloves on tight and making sure my sword was in its sheath. Zack opened the door and looked out, seeing the train speed below us. Angeal stood behind us with his arms crossed, and said "The train had been overrun by Wutai troops. Eliminate them and regain control of the train," he said.

At that Zack's face split into a huge grin. "Oh yeah!" he said, while I simply said "Understood." "Get serious, Zack!" Angeal said, his face the epitome of seriousness. Zack jumped out and landed on the top of the train, and I did the same, knees bent to absorb the impact. "Zack!" Angeal called, and despite the fact he wasn't supposed to he jumped down in front of us. "Focus. There are no Shinra troops on this train, understood?" he said. I nodded, and suddenly I felt more than heard several sets of feet stomp across the top of the train towards us. "We've got company," I said, drawing my pair of pistols. Zack smiled and drew his sword, and we charged forward.

The troops lowered to one knee and began firing, and I smiled. I cast Haste on myself, and suddenly it was as if the bullets were moving in slow-motion. I turned and dodged the bullets, firing shots of my own as I did so. Time returned to normal, and Zack slashed at any bullets that could have gotten him. "Hello to you too!" he said, and used a materia to cast a Thunder spell to fry one soldier in his uniform. I did the same without using one, and once we reached the soldier I put away my guns and drew my sword. The blade was double-edged and inscribed with glyphs, each one designed to make my sword a focuser and conduit for my magic-casting.

"Come and get it!" Zack said, swinging his sword in a wide arc and cutting through several of them. I noticed that despite being told that these troops were Wutai, they were wearing the uniforms of SOLDIER infantry. I frowned, but then one of the soldiers fired an RPG and I ducked, too focused on that to worry about it. Rather than duck, Zack leaped into the air, actually going through a gap in the arch above. Both the troops and I looked up, and Zack smiled before swinging down and hitting the ground, casting a Fire spell as he did. The spell cast right against the ground caused a blast of flame, and all of the troops around him shouted as they flew off the edge.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack, on the job!" Zack said victoriously. I smiled and stood, willing to let him have this one. And besides, past experiences had taught me _not_ to shout my name to the world. The train began slowing down as we reached the station, and Zack and I jumped onto the platform. When we did our phones began ringing as one, and we both pulled them out. "Zack speaking," Zack said. "This is Agent Vallis," I said. "Making progress, Zack? Jace?" Angeal said over the phone. "So far so good. What's going on though?' Zack asked. There was no response, and I elaborated "All of the troops you said were Wutai are wearing Shinra uniforms. There any reason behind that?"

"They're Wutai troops in disguise, so that uninformed operatives would let them pass by," Angeal explained. "Now, head to the open area above." "Towards Sector 8?" Zack asked. "Yes. But first, you have to clear a path," he replied. I frowned. "Clear a path?" I repeated. "You'll see what I mean. Be careful. Just then there was the sound of more feet running, and from around a corner more troops appeared. I grunted and hung up, drawing my pistols again. "Let's go!" I said, jumping behind a pillar and firing from behind cover. Behind me Zack continued talking, not even noticing. "So I can cut loose, right?" he asked. I grunted as a bullet passed by a few inches from my head, and I planted one between the eyes of the one who fired it.

Zack smiled and hung up, drawing his sword again. "It's showtime!" he said, and charged. The soldiers were dumbfounded that someone would just run at the while they were holding the firepower. As such they paused, and I took that chance to move out from my cover and fire, unloading half a clip into the chest of a dozen soldiers. Zack slashed, stabbed, and cut his way through the others, and once they were all gone Angeal called again. "Not too bad, you two. Just one week and you're already becoming partners," he said. "Well, it helps that Zack isn't a complete and total idiot," I said. While Zack wasn't sure whether to fell complimented or insulted, Angeal chuckled.

"True enough, Jace. Now, go up the stairs at the end of the platform," he ordered. "You got it!" Zack told him, and we both hung up. We ran ahead and rounded he same corner the troops had come from, finding a trio of them lounging around. They shouted when they saw us. "How did you two survive?!" one demanded, fumbling with his weapon. I simply smiled and charged a Blizzard spell, causing a block of ice to appear over his head. "We're just plain strong," I replied, before letting it fall. The ice hit his head with a sickening crack, and Zack slashed the other two across the chest. With them gone we kept moving, and two more troops appeared to stop us.

"Cover me!" one said, dropping to one knee and leveling another rocket launcher. "Oh no you don't!" Zack said, running forward. The other soldier tried firing at him, but he twisted to the side and evaded them, stabbing his sword into his stomach. "You're dead!" the soldier yelled, and fired the rocket. "Maybe someday. But not now!" Zack replied, pulling sword out and slicing the rocket in half in midair. It exploded and impact and Zack sent stumbling back a few steps, and the Wutai troop drew his firearm. But then I tapped him on the shoulder, and he whirled around to find _my_ weapon pointed at him. "Good bye," I stated, before pulling the trigger. He fell back with a hole in the side of his head, dead.

"Man, do these guys even get any training?" Zack asked. I shrugged, not knowing. "Either way, it looks like the path is clear. Let's keep going," I said, and he nodded. Together we both reached the steps and ran up... only to find a full Behemoth waiting for us. "What the-?!" I began, before the beast roared and bounded forward, swiping a paw with razor-sharp claws as large as my arm at me. I shouted and jumped back, just barely dodging. "Looks like the soldiers had a surprise for us," Zack said, moving into battle position. I grunted and did the same, reloading my guns before settling into a fighting stance.

The Behemoth roared again before charging, this time at Zack. It swung its tail at him and he jumped, bringing his legs up to avoid it. "Come on, you can do better than that!" Zack said, running up and giving it and cut on its left foreleg. The beast snarled and glared at him, and I said "Provoking the thing may not be the best idea, Zack," I said, firing several bullets aimed for its head. But the Behemoth saw me and spun around, suing its tail to knock them away. I frowned and out away my pistols, drawing my sword. Zack came in from behind and slashed it's back leg, and the Behemoth used Gyro Tail in response, hitting Zack hard enough to send him into a wall.

"Zack!" I called, and I focused for a second before casting Cure. A missile of green-white light flew from my hand and hit him, and his body glowed before she stood, shaking his head. I felt a pang of tiredness but shook it off; it was merely a side-effect of my magic casting. While I my need no materia to do it, the amount of energy it uses up is that much greater. The Behemoth ran for him and swiped, but this time Zack was ready. He rolled beneath the strike and swung up, creating a wide slash on the beast chest. It roared in agony and looked down, preparing to use Heave. But then I called "Hey!" and it looked over just as I pointed Potentia at it and cast Thunder.

The glyphs on the blade lit up as the current passed through, and a bolt of energy fired from the tip and hit the Behemoth's flank. It growled and turned to me, forgetting Zack. It lowered down to the ground and I was confused for a second, before it leaped into the air. My eyes widened, and I called "Whoa!" before running back. But it turns out that was what it had planned, as the beast landed behind me and used Heave before I could get far enough away. I shot into the air like a cork out of a bottle, and the blow had also create massive gash down my back, which nearly blinded me with pain. I began to fall back down, and the Behemoth gave that closest thing it could to a smile, its maw open wide.

But then Zack called "Hey, fur-ball!" It frowned and looked at him, giving me the chance to cast Cure on myself and flipped through the air, landing neatly away from the Behemoth. But it ignored that, as Zack said "I may not have asked for it, but that's guys my partner! And he's not dying on my watch!" With that he cast Thunder, hitting the beast in the paw before charging. I cried out in pain at that zap, snapping its fangs at him and catching Zack's sword between its teeth. But Zack smiled, and yanked back, his modified strength allowing him to tear his sword out of the beast's mouth, cutting the roof of it in the process. The beast coughed and hacked up blood, and Zack took the chance to duck underneath and stab it right in the heart.

The Behemoth roared and reared back on its hind legs before falling to the ground, twitching for a few seconds before going limp. Zack pulled his sword out of its heart, the blade now slick with blood. I walked over and smiled. "Well, that was interesting," I said. Zack chuckled and nodded, but then suddenly a sword pointed itself at us from behind. And from behind a deep voice said "Showing your back to the enemy... Overconfidence will destroy you." I gasped, and turned to see Sephiroth, SOLDIER's top operative, standing there. He was tall and wore a long black coat that exposed his chest, with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. His most defining traits though, were his green cat-like eyes, long silver hair and his sword, which was seven feet long.

"Wh-What is this?" Zack said in surprise. Sephiroth smirked, and lunged forward. I shouted and blocked with Potentia, and the silver-haired warrior shoved me back before swinging at Zack. He blocked it as well, but gritted his teeth from the pressure Sephiroth was easily putting on him. "Damn it, you're not the only hero!" he said angrily. He pushed forward, but then Sephiroth flicked his wrist and Zack was sent flying, his sword actually having been sliced in two. "Zack!" I called, and I fired a Thunder spell at Sephiroth. He blocked it with one hand though, and in a flash he was in front of me, delivering a punishing uppercut to my stomach.

The blow sent me flying into a wall, hitting hard enough to create a dent in the shape of my body. Black spots danced in front of my vision, and I could do nothing as Sephiroth pointed his sword at Zack. "It's over," he stated, before raising his sword to attack. "Enough!" we heard the voice of Angeal call, and suddenly he was there, using Zack's broken sword to block Sephiroth. He pulled out his phone and hit "Abort Mission", and and the entire area disintegrated into digital blocks, including Sephiroth. With the wall gone I fell onto one knee, groaning before standing. With the fake landscape gone we were back in the training room, and Angeal announced "Training's over."

"What? Why? You serious? I was just getting warmed up!" Zack said. I didn't complain, but merely shrugged. "Very well," I said. "Zack," Angeal said. "Embrace your dreams." "Huh?" Zack said in confusion. Angeal began to leave, but stopped at that door. "If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams... and honor," he told him, before leaving. Zack just looked confused, and I walked out. Angeal had a point; those two things were crucial to one being a hero. I had no dreams of becoming one, however. I wasn't even sure what my dreams were. I suppose that they might have been discovering the cause of my powers. But then again, not even Shinra had been able to figure that out after my being under their thumb for years.

I may have honor, I concluded, but I still needed dreams.

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust, and now we have seen a little into the mind of Jace. Will we ever find out why his powers exist? Will Zack ever become a hero? These will be answered as he story goes on, so stay tuned!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Notice**: My computer had thankfully been repaired, so now I am able to post again! As such, allow me to reply before showing the next chapter to you all!

G.S. Phoenix: You ideas continue to help.

Gry17: I have been receiving ideas for something along the lines of that, but not in the way that you'd expect.

Guest: Splendid! I might just do that.

And so, here we go!

* * *

Ch.3 Memories

After we had finished training Zack and I were in the lobby, me cleaning my guns while Zack was doing squats. A SOLDIER operative named Kunsel, a friend of Zack's, walked towards us. "Hey, Jace," he said, to which I looked up and waved. "Hey!" Zack said, continuing his squats with an impatient expression on his face. "You seem a little on edge," Kunsel noted. "Can you blame me? All this training and no assignments. Like they're hanging me out to dry. You must be pretty busy having everyone off base," Zack said. I looked up, pausing in my cleaning to say "Off base? You didn't hear?" Zack also stopped, intrigued. "Hear about what?" he asked. "There was a mass desertion at SOLDIER. It appears one of the 1st's deserted, and he took a bunch of 2nd's and 3rd's with him," Kunsel explained.

Zack's eye widened. "What?! Why did I hear about this?" he said, looking from Kunsel to me and back. I chuckled at my partner, before saying "Most likely because you've been too wrapped up in 'cutting loose' during training to pay attention." Zack frowned and crossed his arms, saying "Then how did you hear about it? You've been training just as much as me." "Because I listen to people as we walk by them," I said simply, going back to my gun. Zack stared at me, and Kunsel concluded "Nobody knows why the 1st left or what he's up to. The mass desertion's the reason why your training's on hold." Zack thought about that, before he had the chance to do that much Angeal showed up.

"Zack, Jace, you both have a new assignment," he said. "Woo-hoo! Finally!" Zack cheered, while I put away my weapons. "Where do we go for the details?" I asked. "This will be your show. Report the Director Lazard's office when you're ready," he said, and walked off. Zack turned to me and showed that huge grin. "You hear that. We're finally getting out of here!" he said. I almost rolled my eyes- Zack was acting like a dog that had gotten told he was going to the park- and stood. "Well, I'm ready. Are you?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah!" and sprinted for the elevator. Kunsel watched him go, and said "How is that someone as energetic as Zack got partnered up with someone as calm as you, Jace?"

I smiled. "We both have a knack for trouble," I said simply, before heading for the elevator as well. Once we were heading I straightened my tie; looking good in front of our boss was paramount. Zack didn't try to do anything, but then again there was no way to tame that crazy raven hair of his. We reached the designated floor and the elevator stopped, dinging as the doors slid open. We walked into Lazard's office, and said Director stood to shake our hands. "Zack, Jace, it's good to see you again. I trust that you're getting along well?" he asked. I shook his hand and said "Well enough," while Zack simply said "Heya." Lazard nodded, turning to the keyboard and hitting a button. "Onto business then," he said.

On the screen appeared an ID of a SOLDIER operative with brown hair that reached his shoulder and blue eyes. "SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis. A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?" Lazard asked. "Not a clue!" Zack said, while I was silent as two pieces clicked together. "He wouldn't happen to be the first that was rumored to have deserted, would he?" I asked. Both Angeal and the Director blinked in surprise, before Angeal said "Actually, yes. Very astute observation." While I allowed myself a small smile, Lazard continued "The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you." "Uh… to Wutai?" Zack asked.

Angeal nodded. "Yes; this war has gone on long enough. I've recommended you for 1st," he said. Now it was my turn to blink, while Zack said "Angeal! I love you man! An-" and begun to run towards him. "Don't make me regret this, Zack," he said. Zack quickly stopped and stood straight, saying "Sir!" "Once you're both packed, you'll leave at once. This operation will begin immediately upon your arrival in Wutai. Dismissed," Lazard said. I nodded and said "Yes, sir," and walked out while Zack did the same. Kunsel was outside, and he asked "Well? How did it go?" "I've been recommended for 1st!" Zack said happily. "Awesome! I can imagine it now: Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class!" Kunsel said, looking up at the ceiling.

I smiled. "As much as I would love to join you in your celebration, perhaps we should get ready for the mission so that you _can_ get promoted?" I suggested. Both of them stopped, and Zack said "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Oh, hey! That reminds me! Did you see these capsules?" Kunsel said, moving to the side. Along the wall was indeed a row of capsules, and I said "What are they for?" "Shinra puts supplies in here for operatives before they go on mission. But they only open to each member's individually handprints. Why don't you two see what's in yours?" Kunsel explained. Zack nodded and quickly walked over to the one that read "FAIR" while I opened the one that said "SALUTARE".

Zack's capsule contained a couple of Potions, a Thunder Materia, and an Ether. Mine had two Hi-Potions and a Bronze Armlet, which I knew would let me cast more magic. "My thanks to the Shinra Electric Corporation," I said, placing the armlet on. Zack equipped himself with the Materia and said "Okay, I'm god to go!" I nodded, and we returned to Lazard's office. Inside I said "Ready for departure, sir." "Good. I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on you," the Director said. "Yes, sir!" Zack said, standing straight. "By the way, what was your dream again? 'To become 1st'... isn't it? And what's yours, Jace?" he asked, looking up at us. I shrugged. "I don't have any dreams, sir," I said.

Zack said "To become a hero!" and Lazard smiled. "Ah, good! Unattainable dreams are the best kind," he said. "Uh... thanks?" Zack said, unsure of how to respond. I frowned, but decided not to start an argument with the person who could decide whether or not to worsen my punishment. We received instructions to head for the helipad on the roof, and once we boarded it took off in the direction of Wutai. While on the ride there I decided to catch some sleep, and when I did I dreamed of one of my memories from back when I lived in Nibelheim.

* * *

_I laughed as I rode along my pet chocobo Solar through the mountains, enjoying the wind on my face. I had owned Solar since I had saved him from a monster when he and his herd had been passing through here. At first the people of the inn were hesitant about letting me own a chocobo, but after getting help from Tifa and Cloud in my plea they had accepted. "It sure feels great to be out and about, doesn't it, Solar?" I asked my pet, rubbing the back of his head. Solar chirped happily, putting on an extra burst of speed. That was one thing that could be said about him- he loved running around. _

_We passed by the old mako plant and slowed down, both of us feeling a chill in the air. Ever since I had woken up on the outskirts of the village I had always had some sort of connection to the planet. Whenever we were pretending to be things the other kids would insist that I was an Ancient. And I knew that chocobos and other animals were more in tune with the planet than us humans were, so the fact that Solar also slowed down whenever we came near the plant was a real indication that something wrong was there. "Let's hurry up and get out of here. Maybe we can come across some fields and really run fast!" I said, smiling down at my chocobo. _

_Solar chirped at the thought of that and sped off, as eager to leave the plant as I was. We did indeed come across some fields, and he spent hours on end running through them while I rode on in the saddle. Eventually we became tired, and lounged in the shade of a tree. I took a few apples out of my pouch and gave one to Solar, while I bit into the other. As the hours passed we continued to relax, and eventually fell asleep. When I awoke it was to someone shaking me, and I heard a voice say "Jace! Wake up; the whole village is wondering where you are!" I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the face of Tifa right in front of me. Even when we were children she was pretty, and having her face so close to mine caused me to blush._

"_Good, you're awake. Hey Cloud! He's finally up!" Tifa called, looking to the side. I heard a grunt, followed by the voice of Cloud saying "Great. Now if I can just get his pet to wake too, then we can ride him back." I blinked and began to sit up, Tifa moving back while I stretched. The sun was setting and Solar and I were still beneath the tree, only now the shade it provided made the cool air just plain cold. I looked over to see Cloud trying it lift Solar's wing, that way he could open of its eyes. I snapped awake at that, and said "Wait, Cloud! Don't do-" Too late. The moment Cloud lifted Solar's wing said bird squawked loudly, jumping to its feet and blindly grabbing Cloud's shirt with its beak. "Cloud!" Tifa called, and Solar tossed him a good ten feet away. _

_He landed with a shout on the ground, and Tifa ran to him while I tried to calm Solar down from his panic. "Are you alright?" she said, kneeling next to him. Now it was his turn to groan, and he stood up with grass stains all over the seat of his pants. "Why in Gaea did your bird do that, Jace?!" he demanded. "I tried to warn you: If anyone wakes up Solar besides me, he goes into a panic. He'll think your the fiend that attacked him and toss you like he did," I explained, bringing my pet over. Solar hung his head in shame, cooing guiltily after having seen what he had done. At that Cloud's indignation faded, replaced by forgiveness. "Hey, it was okay. I wasn't hurt, after all," he said, petting the bird on its side. _

_Solar's expression brightened at that, and he cawed before suddenly picking Cloud up and tossing him again, this time onto the saddle. "Whoa! What the-?" he began, before Tifa and I laughed. "I think Solar wants to give you a ride as thanks," Tifa said, and I nodded. Cloud hesitated for a second, before grinning hugely and grabbing the reins. "Okay, let's go!" he said excitedly. Solar nodded and dug his claws into the dirt, ready to shoot forward. _

_But then stopped short when we heard the cry of a monster._

_We all froze and spun around, seeing a very small monster walking up to us. It looked like a green lizard on two legs, wearing a brown leather robe, carrying a lantern in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. We all knew what it was, but it wasn't until Solar cried out in alarm that we snapped back to awareness. "It's a Tonberry!" Cloud shouted, Solar echoing his fear. "We have to run! Now!" Tifa called, and we all nodded. But when we turned back around we saw another Tonberry there, also approaching. To out left was a third one, and on our right was yet another. We were boxed in. "What's going on? How could all these Tonberries have gotten so close to the village?" Cloud said. _

"_I don't know, but we need to think of a way to get out of here. We can't take them all!" Tifa said. I was silent, before drawing my pocket knife that I used for slicing food and switched it open. "Tifa, Cloud, I want you to take Solar and run," I said, moving so that my feet were apart. "What? Jace, what are you-" Tifa began, before her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! You can't think about fighting these things! You'll be killed!" she said. "All three of us are too heavy for Solar to carry. But if I stay here and keep them busy, you two can escape," I said, watching as the pack of Tonberries grew closer. "No way! We can't leave you here!" Cloud said, beginning to get off of Solar. _

_He never even finished, because I raced forward and grabbed Tifa, using strength I didn't know I had to toss her onto the saddle. "Solar, go! Get them out of here!" I yelled. My pet chocobo cried out, worried about what would happen to me. "I'll be fine. Just take them and GO!" I yelled, hitting him on the flank with my free hand. That was enough to convince him, and he sped forward, leaping over a Tonberry and speeding towards Nibelheim. The Tonberry he had jumped over turned to look at him, and that gave me the chance to stab it in the back with my knife. It gave a cry of surprise before falling over, and I took both its and my blade before looking at the others._

"_Forget them, it's me that you want! Come and get some!" I said. The other Tonberries paused, before deciding to do just that. The one closest ran up and jabbed at me, but I jumped over it and threw my pocket knife. Sadly my aim was terrible, and the blunt end of it bounced off of its head. The monster glared at me before holding up its lantern, unleashing an attack that I now knew to be Karma. Black mist shot forward and hit me in the chest, feeling like my chest had instead been hit with a hot iron. I shouted and fell back, but the first Tonberry was there, waiting for the chance to stab me in the back of the leg. That time I screamed, and I dropped my other knife before falling over, blood already starting to come from the wound._

_The Tonberry yanked the knife out and I screamed again, lying on my back as all trio of Tonberries surrounded me. My eyes were screwed shut from the pain, and I thought about how at least Cloud, Tifa and Solar were safe. Then I opened my eyes and saw one standing over me, while another was on each of my sides. As one they raised their knives, and I held out my hands, screaming "NOOO!" When I did that I felt something within me shift, and energy from somewhere in my being shot from my hands. I waited for the feeling of the knifes piercing my flesh, but when it never arrived I opened my eyes once more. And was rendered speechless._

_Around me was a dome of crystalline light that kept me separated from the Tonberries, and they beat against with frustration as they knives wouldn't cut through. In some back corner of my mind I was wondering how such an act could be possible, but the rest was starting to process that I was alive. And ready to strike back. New-found strength filled my limbs, and I jumped onto my feet, the Tonberries crying out and backing away. I grabbed my pocket knife from where it had fallen and looked around, grinning. "Who's the stronger one now, huh? Well, I guess it's time that you got a load of this!" I said, pointing my blade at one Tonberry and calling "Thunder!" _

_A bolt of lighting shot from my knife and hit the ground in front of the beast, singing its robe and forcing it to take a few more steps back. I did the same to the others, casting Blizzard, Fire and even Gravity. Just as I was beginning to think that I could escape this they rushed forward again, hoping to at least take down my Protect spell before they died. They hammered against the barrier with unnatural strength fueled by anger, and I could see it starting to waver. Deciding that it was now or never, I spread my arms and called "It's over! Ultima!" A dome of energy surrounded me and the Tonberries, and the air turned to pure energy before exploding. _

_The monster all screamed as they were battered from all sides with light and heat, and I was safe within my shield. When the spell faded all that was left of the Tonberries were smoldering husks, and my Protect spell faded away after having faced so much punishment. I smiled in victory, before suddenly feeling overcome with exhaustion and falling forward, too weak to even reach out with my arms. My vision began to go dark along with my hearing, but I could have sworn that I began to hear the calls of people. "There he is!" one voice called. Was it Tifa? It sounded like her. "The Tonberries! They're all dead! Did Jace kill them?" an adult voice asked. _

"_He must have. But he looks hurt too!" another voice, possibly Cloud, said. That's right, my wound from the stab had never healed. Should have thought about that... I could feel hands lift me up and place me in the saddle of something, and the smell of chocobos filled my nostrils. "We have to get him back to the inn so he can be treated! Quickly!" another voice said. The chocobo I was on cawed, and ran forward. The familiar motion was just what it took for me to fall under, but before I did I managed to think one thing._

_Despite the fact that it was impossible, as I had no Materia on hand, I had just used magic._

* * *

Well, there you have it; that was when Jace had begun to use magic. But why was he able to do it? Will he use it again in the fight in Wutai? Will anything else happen there? All of this and more can be found out, so long as you stay tuned!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

Ch.4 The Assault Begins

The chopper dropped us off in the middle of the forest near Fort Tamblin, and once we were grounded Zack smiled "Alright! Where's the enemy?" he asked, pumping his fists and looking around. I groaned. "We'll run into them eventually, Zack. No point in rushing the issue," I said. "What? But I want to do some fighting!" he complained. Angeal chuckled and walked forward. "The fort is straight ahead. Let's hurry; B Unit is standing by," he said. I said "Yes, sir," while Zack merely nodded, but then we heard a rustling up ahead. Quickly I moved into a battle pose, and what looked like three Wutai soldiers dressed as privates ran up to us. "You! Identify yourselves!" he yelled. "I'll leave this to the two of you," Angeal said. I nodded and drew my guns, while Zack gripped his sword.

"Just leave it to me!" he said, and charged forward. The three troops aimed their weapons at him and fired, but Zack leaped over the bullets and slashed down, cutting one of them completely across the chest. He fell to the ground with a guttural cry, and the other two aimed at him. "Die, you Shinra-serving bastard!" one yelled, and fired. Zack couldn't dodge but managed just to turn enough that it hit the pauldron on his shoulder, denting it but bouncing off. Zack grunted but turned back and cast Thunder, blasting the soldier with a bolt of lightning. He screamed before falling over, twitching and jerking before going limp. The last one tried to charge at him, but I pointed one of my guns at him and fired, catching him right above his left ear.

He dropped without a sound, and Zack looked at me. "Hey! I said to just leave it to me!" he said. "That dent on your shoulder would have debilitated your ability to block. If that Wutai soldier was any good, he could have slipped under your guard and hit something vital," I said, putting my gun away and walking forward. Zack grunted, but accepted that I was right and ran to catch up. "All right! Next!" he said, looking around. Angeal walked out from behind the trees, and said "Calm down, Zack." he smiled. "No can do. That Director is watching from somewhere, right? I have to make a good impression," he said. Angeal stopped, and looked back at us. "Zack, Jace. Do you two know about dumbapples?" he asked.

I frowned, thinking for a second. All of all of the things they had taught me during my training as a Turk, I don't think I had ever come across the term "dumbapples". "Can't say that I do," I replied. Zack shook his head as well. "Me neither. What are they?" he asked. Angeal shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable... How could neither of you know about dumbapples? Zack, you'll never make first at that rate," he said, before walking off. Zack started. "Whoa, wait! What are dumbapples?!" he called. But he was already gone. I sighed. "If you want to find out, then I suggest we catch up," I said. Zack nodded and started sprinting, while I kept my cool and simply walked. Soon enough we both made to where Angeal was standing, and Zack said "So Angeal, what's the deal with dumbapples?"

"The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call them dumbapples. The local farms had plenty to spare," Angeal explained. I raised an eyebrow at that last bit, and Zack voiced my thoughts. "Oh, really? So you stole them," he said. "We were poor, Zack," he reasoned. I didn't say anything, but Zack said "Nice excuse!" "But even then, I had my honor," Angeal said, looking up at the sky. "The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from the tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend," he told us.

I blinked, before looking at him. "If the owner's son was your friend, why didn't you just ask for some?" I asked. Angeal smiled. "Honor can be quite a burden at times," he admitted. "...And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Zack asked after a moment. "No story is worth hearing," Angeal told him, before laughing and walking away. "What?" Zack asked, while I was similarly dumbfounded. "That's it?" I asked. We both started after him, and my partner called "Yeah, well, thanks a lot!"

A few hours later, we had made it to the fort, and the three of us crouched down behind the outer wall. "B Unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue," Angeal said. "And the diversion will allow us to infiltrate?" I asked. "Right. I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You charge the front gate and..." he began. "Uh-huh, and? And? And? And?" Zack asked excitedly. Angeal smiled, before saying "Indulge yourselves." I smiled and nodded, while Zack pumped his fist and said "You got it. That's what I do best!" I pulled out my gun and inspected it for anything, while Angeal drew his broadsword. "Come on, B Unit," Zack muttered, already raring to go. Angeal bowed his head and pressed his sword against it, praying silently before putting it back.

"You know, I've never actually seen you use that," Zack said. "Neither have I. Is there a particular reason why?" I asked. "Use brings about wear, tear and rust. And that's a real waste," he told us. Zack stared at him. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah. I can be pretty cheap," he admitted. "No kidding," Zack said. I didn't say anything, just I hadn't when Angeal admitted to having stolen dumbapples. The truth was, I was much the same. Having no family and just appearing outside of Nibelheim with no memory, there was no one willing to take me in. Despite being a child I had to work to keep living, and I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't stolen anything on the rare occasion.

Before I could take another trip down Memory Lane there was an explosion, and I said "There's the signal." "Begin mission," Angeal said. Zack leaped over the wall and I followed, and we ran up to the fort gates. The Sergeant in charge said "No one passes beyond this point. The enemy is but two men! Obliterate them!" "Yes, sir!" we heard the other soldiers called, and we watched as ten... twenty... twenty-five Wutai Privates ran through the gates before they shut again. I drew my guns, and said "Think you can handle this many?" "Oh yeah!" Zack said, drawing his swords. We both charged forward, and every one of the privates aimed at us.

I grunted and called "Barrier!" twice. A dome of magical energy appeared around Zack and me, and the bullets bounced off. "Thanks, Jace!" Zack said, launching himself forward and slashing at one of the soldiers. He caught him on the arm and dropped his weapon, and Zack finished him off with Thunder. I aimed one of my guns at the mass of soldiers and fired, shooting one in the abdomen and another right beside his heart. Zack was still before saying "Alright! Time to show you my newest move: Rush Assault!" His body glowed golden, before he shot at one of the soldiers and gave him an uppercut, followed by a harsh kick to each side. He moved from him to another troop, he delivered several kicks to him, then a straight punch.

Last, he dived straight into the heart of the troops and shouted, the ground exploding as he flew past. The blast sent several of the troops flying, three killed from the whole combo. I could feel my own strength charging, and I smiled. "Have a taste of my Limit Break: Gunfire!" The edges of my body glowed red-orange along with my guns, and I fired over and over until both clips were empty. My bullets were enchanted to not miss, and I felled perhaps five of the Wutai soldiers. That meant that there was a total of eleven left, which Zack cut down to ten when he stabbed another in the stomach. "Do not let them get through!" the Sergeant called, and he leaped down from the guard tower to land in front of us. "You keep taking care of the small fry! I've got this one!" Zack said, blocking his assault.

I nodded at my partner and cast Barrier, shielding me from the Wutai Privates while I reloaded. "You will not pass!" one of the troops said, and he slashed at me. The blade struck sparks off of my spell, which in turn faltered and began to weaken. Seeing that, the others began crowing in, trying to beat down my barrier. I finished reloading my guns but put them away, drawing Potentia. I focused a Fire spell into the sword and it caught aflame, startling the troops around me. "If you won't let me through, I'll make my way!" I said, and I dropped to the ground before slashing my sword in a wide arc in front of me. At the same time I dismissed my Barrier spell, and the burning blade cut through the ankles of four troops in front of me.

The soldiers cried out and fell back, their wounds both burnt and bleeding. The others fumbled their weapons to aim at me, and I placed my hand flat against the ground before leaping into the air. The soldiers predictably looked up, and I threw Potentia at one, stabbing him right in the eye. He screamed shortly before falling to the ground. I called "Thunder!" and snapped my fingers, and my sword buzzed with energy before electricity burst from it. The voltage leaped from my sword to strike another one, hitting him in the head and jumping from soldier to soldier through the metal in their helmets. As I kept the spell going I could feel my strength beginning to ebb, and I let go before I had no more strength left.

With the current of electricity gone about four soldiers dropped down, their helmets slightly melted and their heads inside a lot worse. I looked over to Zack duck beneath a swing from the Sergeant and slash him across the abdomen, and he kicked another Private in the chest, knocking him back. "Was he that good?" I asked, pulling my sword free. Zack shrugged. "He was mainly good at blocking, but not much offense. And these guys..." he said, delivering a hand chop to the neck of the one he had kicked and cracking it. "Are hardly fighting back at all," he finished. "Oh really?" one of the privates asked, firing. Unlike the others he must have been a better marksman, because despite the fact that Zack dodged he still got a shot right in the ribcage.

"Zack!" I said. He waved me away and pulled out a Potion, drinking it. The bullets slid out and the hole stopped bleeding, although it didn't close. The Private aimed him again, but this time I tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around... just in time to see me stab him the chest. Whatever he had been about to say was cut short, and once I pulled Potentia out he fell over. Now there were only four left, and Zack and I each took two. I held my sword in one hand and drew one of my guns in the other, shooting and slashing. One soldier fell with a bullet in his shoulder, and another with his throat cut from in front.

I cast Blizzard and finished off the one I had shot, while Zack slammed the butt of his sword into the temple into the third soldier and he broke the nose of the last one, knocking it out. I sighed and sheathed my sword, while Zack did the same and looked at me. "Why the long face, Jace?" he asked. I looked down at the total of twenty-six people we had just killed. "So much death, and for what? So Shinra can keep draining the land of mako that we in turn use for our regular lives, and the excavation of more mako? Where does it end?" I thought aloud. Zack frowned. "Uh... you lost me there," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the gates, saying "When you've gone through the things that I've experienced, you'll begin to always question the morality of the things you do."

Zack looked at me confusedly, wondering what I meant by "the things that I've experienced". But I wasn't willing to share. At least, not yet.

* * *

On the inside of the fort Zack and I began to move out, but we had barely taken two steps when we heard a voice call "Enemy attack! It's SOLDIER! Don't let him get through!" My eyebrow twitched; didn't I get included. Then the same voice yelled "And kill the Turk as well!" and I nodded. There we go. Another pair of Privates ran up and slashed their weapons at us, but I simply ducked behind a pillar. Zack did no such thing and dodged, running up and pulling his sword back out. He knocked the weapon out of one's hand and stabbed him in the arm, while I emerged and shot the other. "I think it's safe for you to just keep that sword out for the rest of the mission, huh?" I suggested. Zack nodded. "Fine by me," he said.

Just then both of our phones began vibrating, and we answered them. "_Were you able to get inside the fortress?_" Angeal asked us. "We did," I said. Always the confident one, Zack said "Piece of cake! I could have done it blindfolded!" "_Don't get too careless. I've heard that the Wutai monster keep a large monster for anit-SOLDIER purposes. It should be somewhere inside Fort Tamblin_," our mentor informed us. "Understood," I replied. Zack was silent for a moment, thinking, before he asked "If I take it out, do you think I'll make 1st?" "_It depends on the quality of work. Your main duties are to draw the Wutai troops to you be running amok. Do that well, and the director will give you a favorable evaluation_," Angeal explained. "Oh, that'll be easy! Just leave it to Jace and me!" Zack said, and I nodded before hanging up.

* * *

The assault of Fort Tamblin has begun, and Zack and Jace must take it alone! Will they succeed, or will a certain "mighty ninja" get in the way?

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I"m just kidding... or am I?)


	5. Notice

**Author's Notice:**

Due to lack of readers and slow updates, Seeking the Truth is being placed on hiatus. I apologize if this displeases anybody, but know that while it may down, this story is not dead! Thank you.

-Deiru Tamashi


End file.
